1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing printing plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus is known in which a cylinder for receiving an image is clamped into tail stocks of a guide bed. A gravure printing plate is engraved in this cylinder by means of an image setting device in the form of an electronically controlled gauge. In order to remove the cylinder, at least one tail stock has to be moved sideways. This takes up a great deal of space, in particular when removing a sleeve-like printing plate. In addition, making the change is time consuming and cumbersome.
The object of the present invention is to provide an economical apparatus for making a printing plate where the printing plate can be changed in a small space. The present invention is particularly useful for changing sleeve-like printing plates.
According to the present invention, the apparatus includes a frame, two mounting elements, a supporting cylinder, two journals, a printing plate and a motor. The mounting elements are arranged on the frame. The supporting cylinder is interposed between the mounting elements. One journal, the first journal, is removeably attached to an end of the supporting cylinder and is arranged on a first mounting element. The second journal is between a second end of the supporting cylinder and the second mounting element. The printing plate is arranged on the supporting cylinder. The motor is arranged on the frame for driving the second mounting element and the supporting cylinder. The first journal together with the first mounting element are moveable away from the supporting cylinder so as to expose the supporting cylinder at the first end and allow the printing plate to be axially removed from the supporting cylinder. The device thus allows for the supporting cylinder to be exposed at one end, after which a printing, plate can be slid axially onto or off the supporting cylinder in a short time. As a result, the change is readily possible, due to the cantilevered mounting of the supporting cylinder exposed at one end. The conditions necessary for quick setting of an image on the printing plate are created in an economical and space saving manner.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.